


Over the Fence

by Celia_and



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, And what she wants is Ben, F/M, First Meetings, Lingerie, Masks, Matchmaking, Mild Sexual Content, Neighbors, Reference to Intended Masturbation, Rey knows what she wants, Short One Shot, Social distancing due to COVID
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:02:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26901094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celia_and/pseuds/Celia_and
Summary: Ben wonders how many sets of lingerie one woman can wear in one week, given the sheer number of sheer garments that appear on his next-door neighbor’s clothesline.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 44
Kudos: 477





	Over the Fence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [azurilmare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/azurilmare/gifts).



> A fun little romp based on [@azurilmare’s photo prompt tweet](https://twitter.com/azurilmare/status/1313361301700251653)! 💛

Ben wonders how many sets of lingerie one woman can wear in one week, given the sheer number of sheer garments that appear on his next-door neighbor’s clothesline. He’s also not entirely sure why she moved the clothesline so it’s right next to their shared fence, just above the flower bushes. He’s not complaining, mind, just...wondering.

Poe rolls his eyes. “Bro. Even you can’t be this oblivious.”

“What do you mean?”

“She’s coming on to you.”

“That’s impossible.”

“Oh, really?”

“She barely talks to me.”

Poe smirks. “Barely? So she talks to you?”

“I mean, just to say good morning. Or have a great day. Or my shrubs look nice. You know, neighborly things.”

“I swear, if you had your way, your dick would shrivel up and fall off. SHE LIKES YOU.”

Ben scoffs. “Obviously not. She’s wearing the lingerie with someone else.”

“Yeah? Does she live with someone?”

“No.”

“Does she have guys over?”

“Of course not, there’s a pandemic.”

Poe rubs his temples. “I say this with all the love in the world. You are a complete idiot, and you don’t even deserve how good a friend I am.”

He gets up from his seat on the back porch, reaches up over the fence, and grabs a lacy bra. He drops it on Ben’s lawn.

“Oops.”

“What the hell?” Ben hisses.

“Oh, wow. Look at this bra that the wind blew onto your lawn. I bet your cute neighbor will be sad when she realizes it’s missing.”

“I lent my ladder to Hux! I can’t reach high enough to put it back!”

Poe clucks sympathetically. “Darn, that’s a shame. If only there were some other way to get it back to her.”

He picks up the bra and carries it over to Ben. It’s peach and frilly and Ben can’t not think about how she would look in it. How she would look taking it off for him.

Poe chuckles. “Man, you’ve got it bad.”

Ben rubs his palms on his pants. “I just...don’t want her to be upset when she doesn’t find it.”

“Hmm. You should probably bring it over. It would be the neighborly thing to do.”

Ben chooses to ignore his wink.

* * *

He can’t just carry it over in his bare hands, can he? That would be weird. But if he put it in a bag it would seem premeditated, which would be weirder. He folds it carefully, tucking the ends and the straps in, and it’s small enough to mostly conceal in his palm. (He doesn’t think about how perfectly her tits would fit in his palms. He doesn’t think about that at all.)

He adjusts his mask and rings her doorbell with a shaky finger. She answers in a mask, a sundress, and a smile. (Fuck.) “Oh hi, neighbor!”

“Um, hi. I brought over your...I mean, this fell over the...your clothesline is right next to...Here.” He holds out the bra.

“Oh, thanks so much!” She flashes him a bright smile. Her fingers brush his as she takes the lace concoction from him.

He gulps. “Well, I should probably be going.”

Her face falls, he can tell, even with the mask. What did he do wrong? “Ben? It is Ben, right?”

“Yeah.”

“Have you had lunch?”

Ben swallows. “No. No, I haven’t had lunch. Today. Not today, no.” He remembers himself and steps back to put six feet between them.

“Great! Come have a picnic with me? In my backyard?”

“Oh! Okay. Uh, sure. Yeah. I’d like that.”

She grins. “Good. Half an hour?”

“Great. What do you want me to bring?”

“Don’t worry about it, I’ll throw something together! Is there anything you don’t like?”

His hand twitches. “No. No, I like everything.”

She quirks an eyebrow. “Everything?”

“Um, yeah?”

She holds up the bra. “What about this? Do you like this, Ben?”

He hopes she can’t see his sweat from six feet away. “Yes.”

“What about the dark green negligee? Do you like that one?”

Is he asleep? Is this a dream? “Yes.”

“And the black silk teddy?”

He clears his throat. “I don’t know what that is, but yes.”

She tilts her head, exposing the side of her long, graceful neck. “Then how can you know if you like it?”

His voice is hoarse. “Because I like everything. All of it.”

She smiles. “Would you like to see me in this bra, Ben? Would you like to take it off me?”

He shifts, trying to subtly adjust his crotch situation. “I can’t. That wouldn’t be socially distanced.”

Her smile gets wider. “Good boy.”

He tries to calculate how many times he can feasibly jerk off in half an hour.

“Why don’t you come over in half an hour and bring a separate blanket and we can eat. And then after, you can tell me what you’re going to do to me when you can touch me.”

He gulps. “Yes. Okay. Yes.”

She smiles. “Good.” He turns to go.

“Oh, and Ben?”

“Yeah?”

“Can you give your friend a message from me?”

“Um, sure?”

“Tell him thanks.”


End file.
